Fairy Tail Reader Inserts
by LuniumRose28
Summary: Reader Inserts. Accepting Requests


**Hello! I was so obsessed with haikyuu and kuroko no basket reader inserts that I decided to do some reader inserts! Enjoy!**

 **Y/N- Your Name**

 **H/L- Hair Length**

 **H/C- Hair Color**

 **F/C- Favorite Color**

 **S/F/C- Second Favorite Color**

 **Natsu**

You decided to go to the guild a little late. It was lonely staying at your apartment. You missed their loud yells and destructive crashes. You were a decent mage. You didn't consider yourself powerful or boast about your powers. You would rather keep to yourself until it was necessary to use it. You were so deep in thought, your H/L H/C hair flowing in time with the breeze, that you crashed into the guild doors. You yelped and rubbed your forehead, grumbling and muttering profanities.

You walked in and like usual they were brawling. You huffed and decided to walk straight to the bar. Dodging chairs, tables and mages along the way. Mira smiled and walked in your direction.

"The usual Y/N?" she asked. You replied with a nod and a small smile. She noticed you weren't in the mood and shrugged and walked away. You were a little down in the dumps. Hey, you were lonely, you didn't have time to go on dates or even go on a date! You were focused on training and going on multiple adventures.

You weren't a swordsman or a dragonslayer. Actually you can control 2 magics. They may look weak to others but quite the opposite. The first magic is you can summon different mythical creatures to your side. Kinda like a celestial mage. However, they are very different. You do not need to summon out loud, you could have telepathic conversations with them, telling them where and who they should attack. It takes a whole lot of power just to summon any type of creature.

Technically, mages can die just by summoning one! You were different. You watched others and learnt from their mistakes and using their techniques transforming it into your own. You trained nonstop with these creatures and you were strong enough to acquire their powers in need for battles or missions. You never saw these creatures as tools. You treated them like family, created a bond with each creature. You gave them your loyalty and protection. Most of all you gave them a home.

You were admired by other summoners. They looked up to you and you were ecstatic to find many young mages decided to follow your footsteps to becoming a better mage.

Your other magic is considered rare nowadays. You were an elemental assassin. You could wield any element. Be it, water,fire,air, earth, etc. You studied each element and trained and mastered each one. You know how to use them, its weaknesses and strengths against other elements. It took your whole life to master each and it was worth it.

Nothing to do in life, you decided to join Fairy Tail. You thought the name fits the guild perfectly. It was full of never ending adventures and journeys. New friends, sadness, happiness, etc. You were glad to join Fairy Tail.

You didn't noticed Mira staring at you concerned and continued munching on your usual that was placed in front of you. Now that you think about it, you were at the age, were you could marry and have a family but you were too focused on training. But not anymore! You grinned and decided to talk to Lucy about dates and other romantic crap.

You thanked Mira and paid your meal. Burping and rubbing your stomach in satisfaction. The whole night, you talked and laughed with the guild. You were oblivious to someone staring at you immensely. You read and talked with Levy and Lucy about books and dates. You teased Lucy about Gray and Levy with Gajeel. They couldn't do the same with you. As you didn't tell them about your infatuation with a salamander. You are a trained assassin. Impassive face showing no emotions.

You decided to end the night and said your goodbyes to the guild. You walked home, humming **(Your body by Christina Aguilera)** happily. You didn't feel as lonely anymore. You arrived at your one story apartment. It was better than Lucy's. It was an abandoned apartment and you decided to keep it yourself and design the whole structure. Adding a few runes whenever Team Natsu suddenly appears unannounced.

You were unaware of the big bundle in your bed and changed into your F/C short shorts and S/F/C shirt also putting on soft ankle cotton socks and hopped to bed. You turned off the lights and turned to face the wall and shrieked when you saw eyes staring back at you. Immediately you started to slip off the bed but the stranger grabbed your waist and pulled you close. You yelled telling to let go but relaxed once you saw the familiar pin- salmon hair. You sighed and hit Natsu. He winced and rubbed his head and pouted.

"What the hell are you doing here Natsu?"

"I was bored and decided to stay here the night!"

"Why?"

"Lucy kicked me out and Happy's giving me the silent treatment."

"Why?"

"..."

"Get out my apartment"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

You knew he was not gonna stopped so you could only let Natsu do what he wants. Natsu inwardly cheered noticing as you snuggled deeper in his chest. Too tired to argue and was already sound asleep. You inhaled Natsu's scent and snuggled deeper. You felt warm and comfortable in his arms. You felt safe. Unbeknownst to you, Natsu also feels the same way.

He was scared to tell you what he felt and feared rejection. He was a coward he knew but he couldn't destroy his close friendship with you. He hugged you tighter and buried his nose in your H/C locks. 'Someday' he thought as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

'Someday, I'll tell you. Wait for me Y/N'


End file.
